Class II games of chance are conventionally driven by bingo ball draws and associated outcomes. Class II games of chance are normally placed in states prohibiting the more popular class III games of chance (e.g., slot machines using random number generators). There are approximately 40,000 class II gaming stations operating in purely class II jurisdictions. While class II games of chance are suitable for their desired purpose, there is always a need for more exciting and versatile versions of class II games of chance to maintain the interest of players.
To that end, the embodiments of the present invention provide a class II game of chance having a bonus game wherein the outcome is random rather than pre-determined as with current class II games of chance.